The Blood of The Wolf
by The Werewolf Assassin
Summary: Percy Jackson, an unpopular high school junior who is trying to fit in, takes a short cut through an alley to his house one day after school. Usually nothing happens, but today he is ambushed. When he wakes up in a cave five days later he finds himself different. He is stronger, faster, and well good looking. Why though? What happened to him and why did it happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Once this story is done I will be rereading both my stories to make sure nothing was missing or miss interpreted. I hope you will enjoy this new story and please reviews are praised here. Please no swearing though.**

**In this story, characters will be OOC, but I'm sure almost every story is like that. **

**Please know I am not good in English class at school and I don't get poetry, so please excuse me if there are mistakes in this writing. I mostly rely on Word to correct my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own , Percy Jackson series, or any of your stories.**

**Claimer: I do own my idea for this book and it was not a copy of another's. If you want to copy my idea please do so after this book is finished. Same goes for any other of my stories. Though please make sure it's not noticeable that you copied me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"The Blood of the Wolf"_**

_Along time ago, the world was in chaos. Monsters of all different shapes and sizes roamed the land freely, creating chaos as much as they pleased._

_ These monsters fed on the human race and any that were not eaten were put into slavery. The humans were a young race and because of this had no ways of fighting back; swords, guns, shields, none of that existed. This world was one of chaos, but not all monsters were evil._

_Creatures who called themselves wolves came from the north and saw these horrid acts committed by the monsters. The wolves were appalled by the ways of this world. So to right the wrong they took two small children of the humans to the safety of the northern woods. There the children were trained to fight and taught knowledge they never would have gained without their help. _

_When they finished their training, the Alpha of the wolves gave these children her blessing. From this they gained unimaginable strength and agility. They developed a sixth sense that told them when danger was about to strike and their sense of smell and hearing was increased tenfold. This blessing was called "The Blood of the Wolf."_

_When they mastered these powers the children of man went forth and fought the monsters. They saved many of their kind from their masters and taught them the basics of what they knew. _

_When the children had raised an army a war began. Soon the numbers of the Human army grew with every person they saved. Some monsters that agreed with peace with the humans joined the ranks of man. _

_Though, they had these unlikely allies, the Army of humanity was still weak. The war never seemed to go in their favor and soon their army was cornered._

_The last battle soon took place. All their allies died in the battle and almost all the human did as well. _

_The number of humans dwindled until only two were left. And they fought for one purpose: To avenge the fallen and destroy the monsters. _

_They were those who the wolves had blessed._

_But they were not alone._

_As the last two humans fought, the wolves, in their love for the humans, came from the north and destroyed the monsters of old and after that day the war against monsters soon settled down in favor of the humans. The two chosen once again grew an army and destroyed any other settlements of monsters._

_Once the war did finish the wolves disappeared back into to the north and the humans took to their newly won world._

_Though since the ways of writing were not invented during the time of that war, the humans soon forgot of the war and lived to become the humans we know today. _

_Though not all was good after that war, monsters still roamed and created chaos in the world of the humans. Many took the forms of a human by using a type of magic called: The Mist. _

_The wolves, in their love for the humans, decided that every generation would have one chosen to bare the blessing of "The Blood of the Wolf" as to keep a check on the amount of monsters that roamed this world. _

_Though this blessing was not given to some random human, to gain this blessing you had to be of the purest of heart._

_This is the story of the greatest of the Chosen to ever exist. Perseus Jackson…_

**[Percy's P.O.V.]**

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson or as the rest of the world knows me, the loser of Goodie High School. I am a junior in the school. It is the middle of February and the last few days have been snow, snow and more snow.

Today was your regular day. It started out with me making it into my first class right before the bell rang and the rest of the day was boring, until I got into lunch that is.

**Lunch:**

I walked into the lunch room after my History class with Mr. Brunner. I was hoping to make it to my table without anyone noticing.

You see, I'm the loser, geek, whatever you want to call me I've heard it all. I am five feet ten inches in height; my hair is a mess and is long enough to get in my eyes from time to time. I have some acne on my face, glasses, and with my thin (not at all muscular) build I am put at the bottom of the social ranking in High school. Add shyness, ADHD, and dyslexia and you have your typical loser times ten.

I only have two friends, Grover and Nico. Grover is this nature freak that has some sort of problem with his legs making him have to use crutches. He has a pass for life that excuses him from having to go to gym class. He has _a lot_ of acne making him unattractive. Nico is semi-Goth semi-loner. He's not completely Goth. Meaning that you can have a normal conversation with him and he will talk back. He won't talk to just anyone though. You have to be a friend (meaning he has to trust you). He wears a lot of black andalways wears a frown on his face. He only talks to us, for we are our only friends in the whole school. Also he has a very short temper. He's nearly got kicked out of school ten times _this year._

It's our little group of losers, Nico the unpopular Goth, Grover the unpopular crippled, and me the plain old unpopular loser.

Nico and Grover were sitting at our table in the corner of the cafeteria away from those who use us as entertainment or punching bags, meaning the bullies.

I was half way through the popular section of the room when the school's number one jock decided to have his "fun".

"No wonder why he's an orphan. Who would love something as ugly as that?" Luke Castellan said, "His parents probably died because of how ugly their child was." That struck a nerve, but sadly some of that was true. I am an orphan and I live with a foster family. I usually switch fosters every year or so, but they always live in New York. So I'm always in New York.

I was defiantly angered by what he said, but I just kept walking. I knew a fight would come if I replied and I know I would lose in more ways than one. Luke was captain of the basketball and football teams. He's six foot three and has muscles that could make Chuck Norris start running.

I put my head down glaring at my feet and quicken my pace trying to get away from Luke and his crew who were laughing their butts off at my expense. That was a mistake though, for the next thing I know; _Slam!_

I tripped on someone and we both fell to the ground. And if that wasn't bad that person's spaghetti fell on my shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to…"a beautiful voice said and of course when I looked at who had tripped me I found no other than Annabeth Chase, the most popular, beautiful, and the smartest girl in school. Also the girlfriend of Luke Castellan.

She had beautiful blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her hair had curls that made her look like a princess. She also had a perfect athletic body from being part of track and co-captain of the volleyball team. Her eyes were a beautiful yet intimidating gray, but they were by far her best feature. Her looks weren't everything though; she wasn't like those annoying girls who squeal, wear revealing clothing and pounds of makeup. She is kind hearted and believes there is good in everyone, especially Luke. He never bullies around her, but puts up the act of being the nicest person in existence, though as you have seen she's not always around. This is why he is her boyfriend. She wasn't always here in Goode though. She came two years ago and since then gained the title of 'Hottest girl in Goode'.

"No, no it was my fault I wasn't, um, looking we-re I was going." Of course I stutter and speak too fast. "I-I'll be going now" I said then quickly walked away. _Man I'm an idiot! _I think as I finally get to my table.

Grover handed me a napkin when I reached the table and when I looked over at Nico I saw him smirking at me. "Stop laughing it isn't funny." I growled. He just shook his head and went back to eating.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Mostly because the second half of my day is spent with Luke throwing things at me or whispering insulting things to his friends that where loud enough for me to hear.

So all in all it was one of the worst days of my life. And to top it off I had homework from every signal subject. Even gym!

Once the final bell rang I quickly went to my locker and grabbed all the books I needed which nearly didn't fit into the backpack. Then I waited for my friends. Grover arrived first.

"Hey man!" he said "finally getting out of this hell whole. Man I swear If Mr. Fredrick gives us another speech about how important math is I'll die."

"Hey, at least you don't have Miss. Doddes. I swear she must be bribed or something because when _Luke_ insults me she doesn't notice, but when I'm not paying attention she gives me a detention. Now I have to serve for two weeks!" I complained.

"I agree. I swear she's the devil's mistress." Someone said behind me. I turned around and found Nico was normal, but this was worse than most.

"Hey man." I addressed him then said to the both of them. "You guys ready t-"

"Oh, really I didn't know you freaks were boys. In my opinion you _guys _have the bodies of girls. I mean really do you _even have fat_ on those skeletons." **(A.N. If you guys think my insults are bad don't blame me I really don't do bully)** _Oh great_, I thought, _just what I need; Luke and his buddies._

"Why don't you get a life Luke!" Nico said, I could tell Nico was reaching his limit with Luke today. All he needs now is that last push.

"Or you're going to do what? Cry to your mommy? Is our little Goth _boy_ gonna tell on me." He said in a slightly scared (fake) mostly sarcastic voice (real). That pushed Nico over the edge.

Nico was about to throw a punch and I was gonna _try_ to stop it when a voice said, "Luke, come on we have to go!"

Thalia Grace, the hard to get hot girl of the school, had just saved us. This girl will go out with no one and well if you ever tried to ask, you are one brave soul. She's a bit punk and has a big thing about not falling in love in high school for she thinks that all high school relationships end with heartbreak (A.N. They do). Anyone who asks her out gets immediately rejected.

She is schools number two in the looks department and I would be blind if I didn't say that she was a looker, but her hard behavior ruins the picture. Nico though is head over heels in love with her. Why? Same reason as Grover has a crush on Juniper (tell you later) and same reason I have a crush on Annabeth.

Luke gave us one last glare than ran over to the group of girls who were waiting for them. Annabeth was with them and looked like she was going to ask him a question, probably why he was talking to us, but he just whispered something into her ear and she nodded giving him a smile. They left the halls then a little later and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You all right there Nico?" I asked wanting to make sure he was ok.

He sighed then said "Yeah, but the next time he-… ah, what's the use he would just use me as a punching bag. I'm no match for him, hell I'm probably not even a warm up. Let's go."

And with that we left the school walking in the general direction of our homes. We talked about random things as always. It was mostly complaining about all the homework we got. We were all trying to stay warm, but even with our heavy winter coats it was freezing. We had no bus service for our school so people either get picked up or take the cab. We are one of the few who don't have the luxury of money, meaning our parents (my foster family) work a lot to keep the family fed and sheltered, also meaning no one to pick us up after school.

We reached the street were we usually said our good-byes. We did the usual 'see you later' and parted ways me going into a rundown part of New York City. It was the fastest way to the house and I was freezing.

Let me tell you about the foster family. They were an old couple. Their names are Burney and his wife is Julie. They're nice no doubt but a little naïve. They are in their fifties and have two grown up children. Burney owns a hardware store and Julie helps him run it.

They do seem to care about me, and in truth I like them a lot. Julie is the best cook in the world. And Burney is that grandfather I never had.

Then I started thinking about Julie's warm hot chocolate that was probably waiting for me at the house. I guess that made me think irrationally because I soon decided to take a short cut through an alley.

I walked through the alley. It was lit, but there were shadows around me made from either the walls or other objects in the alley.

* * *

**(Third person P.O.V.)**

A shadow in front of Percy suddenly started growing and a low growl could be heard behind him.

Percy slowly turned around and saw a sight that nearly made him faint.

It looked like a wolf, but the body was Huge! Its eyes glowed a golden color. Then all of a sudden they changed blood red. The wolf had white fur and was at least a head bigger than he was.

It growled once, making the scared boy start to back away. Then with a few more steps Percy turned around and ran with the wolf following. Percy was almost to the street at the end of the alley when he was tackled.

* * *

**(Percy P.O.V.) **

The creature was on top of me now and I was yelling bloody murder. _What is this thing!_ I thought.

The giant white wolf then opens its jaws and bit down on the upper part of my left arm. The pain it brought was unimaginable. It felt like molten lava was being poured into my veins. T

The pressure on my arm left but the pain was still there and was increasing still. After probably five minutes I blacked out.

If only I knew how weird my life would get after that.

* * *

**A.N. Ok as I promised the first chapter of The Blood of The Wolf.** **Tell me what you think. Should I make adjustments? Hope you liked it! And any suggestions of what you expect from it would be great. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. O.K. let me make this very clear. This is a Percabeth story, but don't go just yet. I don't plan any romance until much later in the story. First I have to make the plot clear to you all then I will start making these two into a couple. I may not even put it into this story. I do hope to make this into a sequel, but that's a long ways away. Anyways I hope you like chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: The Chosen**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_**Dreamscape:**_

_I was in darkness. Everywhere I looked there was only darkness. I could see my body and hands perfectly and by what I could tell there was a floor. _

_I walked around but there was nothing, no walls or objects to run into. There was nothing but darkness. _

_After a while I started hearing whispers. They seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. _

"_He can't be the one. He's so…" one voice started saying. It was defiantly a man. _

"_Weak." Another voice finished. This one sounded like a girl. You could tell she was a fighter, sounding so high and mighty. _

"_He is not weak! I have watched him since he was a small child. He has a strong heart, one that has great justice and loyalty implanted in it. Do not worry about his physical condition. Our blood will take care of that." This voice sounded very protective and strong. It was female and sounded like a mother defending her child. Much like my mother once sounded like…_

_The other voices did not reply and everything was quite for a long time. _

_Suddenly there was a bright light from above. I looked up and saw the moon at its fullest, light was beaming down on me and a new, female, voice came from it._

"_You are the chosen one of my people. May you have the strength to defend the world from darkness. Go forth and destroy the monsters that plague your world. Now awaken and see your new strength." _

_When the voice was done my vision faded from the dream…_

**Cave:**

I woke from my sleep with a start. It felt like I was shocked awake and I immediately sat up.

Seconds later I regretted that, feeling the bite on my shoulder scream with unimaginable pain. I slowly laid back down letting the pain subside and started looking around.

I found myself on a cot in a cave. A few candles were lit, giving the place a warm look to it. The air was cool, but not uncomfortable. The walls were the color of a brown and gray mix and a fire pit sat next to the entrance.

I started looking at myself to see my condition and saw a deer skin blanket was over my body and when I lifted that up I saw I was in the clothes I was wearing the day I was attacked.

'_Why am I here?' _I thought, '_What happened after I was attacked?'_

I rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep out of them, but noticed something. '_Where were my glasses?' _I looked around for them and again noticed something. _I can see without them!_ I checked my face to make sure they weren't there and they weren't.

Then I started thinking about the dreams. '_Didn't they both mention changes? Where they all talking about me?' _

I decided to try and find out the answer. I slowly sat up causing the pain to come back, but it didn't hurt as much. It was more of a dull pain now.

I felt the cool floor with my feet. Meaning someone had taken my shoes off. That though led to a new question. _'Who brought me here?'_

I knew I would not be helping myself with that question so I put it into the back of my mind and slowly stood off the cot.

My legs felt as stiff as a board, but I ignored the feeling for now and started my way to the entrance.

When I walked out I saw that the cave was at the bottom of a cliff. Several yards away there was a small pond with crystal clear water. The pond was surprisingly not frozen over yet it was the middle of winter and there were several feet of snow on the ground. Beyond the pond there was an endless amount of trees meaning I was somewhere in a forest.

Yet I could not even begin to tell you just how beautiful all of it was. The snow sparkled in the moonlight making everything look so angelic. The sky was littered with so many stars that I have never seen before. The shy almost seemed brighter than it did in the day, which explained why I could see everything around me so clearly. The most beautiful thing about it though was the moon which was at its fullest tonight. You could make out some of the craters on it and it had a small silver glow around it. Never had I seen it so defined before.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said suddenly to my right.

I of course fell over in surprise, but looked up at the man that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

The man seemed to be in his mid-forties. He was wearing an old leather coat and jeans. He had a little gray hear on the sides of his head and a little on the ends of his beard that was about an inch in length. He looked at me with an amused expression, which was no surprising seeming that I had just fallen down in shock. The one thing I that I noticed first though was his height which was at least six three. It made him look very intimidating.

Once over my surprise I asked, "Who are you?"

The man just smiled and said in reply, "I believe the real question is who are you, Perseus Jackson." I gave him a confused look and once he saw this he explained, "Well I believe you don't know then? Very well, I will tell you. You, Perseus, are one of the Chosen, blessed by our patron to protect all those who deserve our protection."

I just looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was, and said, "What?"

He sighed and muttered, "This is going to take a while." Then started speaking in a louder voice, "Come with me there is a lot to explain." And he started heading toward the cave. I hesitated for a second before deciding to follow him.

If only I could have known how weird my life would become after that.

********** I was going to end it there, but I knew I needed to put more in for my laziness****** **

When we got inside the cave he motioned for me to sit on the cot, while he sat down on an old wooden chair. I sat down and he started looking me up and down.

After a minute of him awkwardly looking at me he started speaking, "Have you noticed changes of your body recently?" I only nodded thinking of how great my eyesight has become. "Good, this is because of the Blood of the Wolves that now runs through your veils."

"What?!" I yelled "What are you taking about?!"

"You were attacked by what looked like a wolf right?" I nodded. "Well that was no ordinary wolf, boy. That was the great Argetgarm, the mother of all wolves. Her name means Silver Wolf. She is said to have been the only child of the Moon, herself. The great Argetgarm was made after the Moon had dreamt of the most pure thought, a child. This dream was so powerful that it came true and so the Moon made Argetgarm Earth were she could roam were ever she wanted. Back then the world was a great place. Many different species were made by the Moon so her child could play and have as much fun as she wanted."

I sat back figuring this man was going to start a very long story and even with my ADHD I had become suddenly interested.

"Then the days of the corrupt came. The moon itself was the domain of more than one deity. The side that was always filled with light is where Argetgarm's mother lives. We call her mother the Garjzlakona which means Light Woman, for she is the light in the darkness. The other side is ruled by her brother, Reonorúm. His name means the Snake Reaper. He was jealous of his sister's wonderful creations, so while his domain ruled over the night sky he sent down his own creations.

These monsters never stopped attacking. Their attack came swiftly destroying many great races.

At this time humans were still very young and had little knowledge of battle, but Aretgarm was a hunter since birth and knew how to fight. She would not let monsters destroy any other of the races her mother had made. So to try to help the humans, the last of the races that would be able to fight back, she rescued two small infant humans and trained them in the ways of battle. These humans became Aretgarm's greatest pride and she blessed both of them with the _Blood of the Wolf_. This made the humans gain every power that one of the Hljödhrgarm had. The Hljödhrgarm were direct children of Argetgarm and from them came the normal wolf.

Argetgarm made those two children of men part of her pack and sent them out along with some of her children to cleanse the world. The humans were taught the ways of battle and soon a war broke out. This war almost destroyed the planet, but with the combined power of both human and wolf kind, the monsters were destroyed."

Once the man finished I was in awe, but what I heard next nearly made me faint.

"Not all monsters where destroyed though. These rogue monsters still create chaos today in the human world. So the wolves and Aretgarm came to an agreement that every generation of humans would have at least one who was chosen to bare the blessing of "The Blood of the Wolf". And now it seems that they have chosen you, Percy. You are one of the Chosen.

**A.N. You know I really hate people who just give up on stories so if you ever think I would give up on a story I will hunt you down. I swear on the Styx I will get these stories done. How long that will take? I have no idea. Sorry if it is not fast enough for you, but I really do try my best to not be lazy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I know I know I'm a horrible author for not updating, but homework and laziness have hit me hard and all I ever want to do now in days is read and sleep. Well I hope this chapter helps with my laziness. **

**This Story for now will be a Percabeth, but in my later sequel I may change that. I'm not sure.**

**Please enjoy this chapter of "The Blood of the Wolf"**

"_Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!"-__Audrey Hepburn_

**Chapter 3: The Impossible Truth**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I'm stunned. How? Why? There are so many questions in my head. I don't want to believe him. I want to think this man is a crazy kidnapper, but it's like my body and mind are trying to tell me it is the truth.

"Impossible…" I mutter.

"I guarantee you it's not." said the man, "I know you can feel it. That urge telling you all that I have said the truth."

I only nod and ask, "So what will happen to me now? If I'm some chosen… person than what happens now?"

"Well now I give you a choice." He stated, "You can either choose to believe me and take on the responsibility or you can ignore everything and go back to your old life with no strings attached. Do realize that if you do not accept, the world will not have one who will protect them from these monsters. This is your choice though."

"But what will happen if I agree. Will I ever see my friends and foster parents again?" I asked nervously.

"You will be trained, by me, in the ways of the Chosen." he said, "Then when your training is complete you will return to the world and live a semi-normal life as an alias. You will really be hunting monsters that roam in your city. You will remain in New York City for there is where most monsters have settled. The crime rate of the city and the great amount of the mist is perfect cover for monsters."

"You mean New York is like a… breeding ground for monsters?" I asked.

"Yes, they use the mist to cover themselves from mortal eyes. If you accept your position you will be able to slightly see the mist surrounding them. Others are hidden better than others, but you will see them for who they truly are." He said.

I could only nod. So much has just been put on me and the crazy thing is… I believe it. I don't know why, but I do. I know that the answer I will have to give the man in front of me will change my life forever. Though a part of me wants to say no; the other part of me is screaming yes. I feel like this is what I've been waiting for. I have been bullied and ridiculed all my life and I've taken it. No more. Today I am taking a stand.

I look at the man in front of me and with a look of determination I say the words that will change my life forever. "I accept."

When he heard me say that he smiled, "Well Perseus, in that case you will have to pass your first test before you can begin your training. Ten miles to the east there is a mountain. Go to the summit and there you will find a blue flower. Bring it back to me and you will begin your training."

"Why do I have to get the flower?"

"It is a test Perseus. You will find that all you will need is in that chest." He pointed to a chest at the foot of the bed. "All of the Chosen have taken this test and all of them have changed on the journey."

With that he started to leave, but before he exited the cave I asked, "What is your name?"

He looked back at me for a few seconds and said, "Blake Black."

**++++++Hey I'm Bill I'll be your line break today+++++ **

All that was in the chest was a black leather coat and fur snow shoes. No food. No water. I was really starting to dislike my decision. Why did I say yes and why was I doing this "test"? I have no idea. Maybe it's that urge I'm getting in the pit of my gut telling me to do it or that my regular life is so boring that I wanted something crazy to do.

I don't know. All I know now is that I'm waist deep in snow, freezing, and hungry. I haven't even reached the mountain yet.

I could see it, though and let me tell you it was a sight to see; a lone mountain that seemed to glow in the night. I first saw it after I had reached the end of the forest area and once out I saw a plain filled with jagged rocks. The plains were hard to navigate for a time until I reached a glacier. From there I would walk across it until I got to the slopes of the mountain.

There was no set path along the glacier and several times I had almost fallen into a crevasse in the ice. I vaguely remembered and episode of Man vs. Wild were Bear Gills said those crevasses could go down for miles. I didn't doubt it.

Once off the ice I decided to rest, but that was when I made the mistake of closing my eyes.

**A. I hope you're not too angry at me for the small chapter. It was just a filler. The next you will see some of Percy's tragic past. **

**Hope you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed."-_Eminem

**Chapter 4: Dreams of the past**

**Third peron P.O.V.**

_**Dreamscape:**_

_Percy was 5 years old while the girl, who was his friend, is 8 years old._

_"Mellissa let me see" said Percy while running; he saw her running to his mother's greenhouse. When inside he found her hiding under the table of flowers, and said "Let me see."_

_"Finders keepers and I found it." said Mellissa._

_Then Percy replied, "In my Garden, let me see." Mellissa gave in and showed Percy an arrowhead. Percy quickly grabbed it and ran away saying "Finders keepers." Then he ran to a well with weakened floorboards, but he did not know that. _

_While trying to find her friend Mellissa said "Percy?"_

_The then floorboards snapped under Percy's weight. _

_"Ahhhh…" Percy screamed when he fell to the bottom of the well. Mellissa ran over to the well and found him in the bottom of it._

_"Percy?" she said, and when she saw him she knew she had to get help and she ran to the house and screamed "MOM, MR. JACKSON"._

_In the well Percy heard screeching in the far end of a cave in the well, and then bats started to swarm trying to get out while Percy screamed. The images of scratching, ugly bats imprinted in the poor boy's head. _

_Percy was in the bottom of the well for 15 minutes, but for him it felt like hours, "Percy…" someone said. He saw someone coming down to get him; he realized it was his father, Poseidon Jackson. "Percy, it's okay, it's going to be okay." Poseidon said, then he extended his arm and Percy took it. After that Percy knew his father would always be his hero._

"_Is he alright sir?" their house maid and Mellissa's mother asked as Poseidon carried Percy up to the house._

_"He just has a dislocated shoulder, but I'll attach it." said Percy's father. When Poseidon was caring him to the house, Percy noticed Mellissa standing with her mother; she had little tears coming down her cheeks._

_"I'm very sorry Mr. Jackson, it won't happen again" said Mellissa's mother._

_Then Poseidon said "Don't worry about, it was an accident."_

_Before Percy passed Mellissa he gave her the arrowhead and mouthed "Sorry."_

_When he and his father entered the house his visiting uncle, Mr. Hades Jackson, said "That was big fall wasn't it nephew."_

_"And why do we fall Percy? So we can learn to pick ourselves up." said Poseidon. Percy then gave his father a weak smile, and his father smiled back._

_"What happen to Percy?" he noticed it was his mother Sally Jackson._

_"Nothing he's alright, I'm going to take an X-ray exam later." said Poseidon._

_"Are okay son, do you need anything?" Sally said to Percy._

_"No, thanks mom" said Percy. Then Sally kissed Percy's forehead, then kissed her husband._

_A few days later Percy woke up from another bad dream._

_"Bats again" said Poseidon. Then he sat next to him and said "You know why they attacked you right? They were afraid of you."_

_"Afraid of me?" said Percy looking confused._

_"All creatures feel fear." said Poseidon._

_Then Percy chuckled a little and said "Even the scary ones?" _

_"Especially the scary ones." said Poseidon with a smile. _

_Then Poseidon pulled out a long velvet box, when he opened it, Percy saw a white and blue necklace with a trident in the middle "You think your mother will like it?" asked Poseidon._

_"Yeah, she'll love it" said Percy as he fingered the necklace._

_Then Poseidon closed the box and said, "Time to get up."_

_"Maybe." said Percy with a smile as Poseidon tried getting his son out of bed._

**End of Dream.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I started to cry. Those were one of the last memories I had of my father and mother. Both of them loved me. Now they are dead.

They had spent all their lives trying to protect the innocent. My father was once a Marine. After my birth he decided to end his contract as soon as possible to be a family with my mom. She was a nurse at a mentally insane hospital. My Dad soon became a local police officer. Both always helped the innocent and powerless…

And now it was my turn.

I looked up at the steep slopes of the mountain and started walking with a purpose. I will destroy those monsters and help the innocent. Just as my father and mother have.

**A.N. Well another short one I know and if you don't know where the dream came from then you have no life. Well I do wish to write more, but I just could not figure out what to do without taking an even longer time to update.**

**If you want good stories then go to my community. It has fully completed stories that are very good.**

**I also have a poll on my profile. It concerns the story in a major way so please vote. And vote honestly.**

**As spring break roles around I hope to update more, though I make no promises to how many updates. **

**Please review and if you have any ideas for what Percy should encounter on his way up the slope I may take the idea into consideration. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry once again for the late update. I really do hope to get better at some point. No promises though. I'm working on the rewrite of ****The Werewolf Assassin****. I don't know when it will come out, but I hope to get it out soon. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"That which does not kill us makes us stronger." ― Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 5: A Change

I made my way up the mountain, stopping once every few hours to rest. The way up the mountain was the worst experience of my life up to that point. I tripped dozens of times and nearly fell off a cliff.

When I started to get within a hundred yards of the summit, I felt as though I had run a marathon. My legs were sore and weak, my mind was zoned out, and I was breathing in quick bursts, as my lungs tried to get used to the altitude, though through it all I somehow did reach the summit.

And there laid a single blue flower growing between two rocks.

I walked over to it, still breathing heavily, and plucked it out of the ground.

I was about to put it inside my coat pocket, when an intense pain ran through my shoulder. The same pain I felt when the white wolf had bitten me.

I gasped in pain and fell to the ground. The pain from the shoulder and loss of energy from the track up the mountain all became too much as darkness started to cloud my mind. The last thing I saw was a white wolf staring down at me before I let the darkness take me.

* * *

**_Dreamscape: (third person)_**

_Percy was now six years old. His mother, father, and friend, Mellissa, had just gone to the cinema to see a movie and Mellissa was supposed to stay of for a sleep over that night._

_While Percy's father drove through the busy streets of New York, Percy and Mellissa argued over which movie they had seen was better. Percy's mother tried several times to settle both the kids down, only to have both the kids yell louder. _

_Finally Percy's father looked into the rear view mirror and said, "If you two don't quiet dow-"_

_His words were never finished as the car was thrown off the road and into the sidewalk. The car landed on the roof completely flattening the front portion of the car. _

_Inside Percy felt the cuts and the pain from a broken arm and leg, but none of that mattered to him as he gained his vision back. Beside him he saw his dead friend with glass sticking out in all different angles in her face and arms. The worst injury was the huge piece of metal that stuck out of her neck. Percy had no doubt she was dead. _

_The already scared boy then looked forward and saw only metal. What was worse was that the metal was covered with the blood of his parents. _

_The boy hung upside-down in terror and shock until he lost conciseness from blood loss._

* * *

_Percy watched all this happen through the eyes of his younger self, when it faded away Percy heard a motherly, yet firm, voice say, "You have seen so much pain and death. Yet you have one thing that many would have lost if they had seen what you have."_

_And out of the darkness of his mind walked out the white wolf that had bitten him. _

_"Who are you?" asked Percy._

_"Has Blake really not told you?"_

_Percy's eyes widened in realization. "You are Aretgarm daughter of the Moon?"_

_The wolf nodded, "Yes and you are Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"To give you one last chance to back out. Throughout your journey my blood has been mixing with yours. When you wake up you will be very different, but do not be afraid it is a side effect of my blood and will only happen when the moon is out, unless you learn to control it._

_"I can take my blood out of you and stop the process now and I will send you back to your regular life, but if you are truly willing to take on the duties of the Chosen then I will let you finish the process so you may train with Blake._

_"Be warned, this is your last chance." The she-wolf stated. _

_Percy thought of his dream. No one had ever found out the reason to the car accident. There was no other car that had been found near accident besides his own. Now that he knew of monsters Percy was sure one that he had seen something huge and humanoid running through the street. _

_'I could destroy the monster that killed my parents and stop others from dying in a similar way' Percy thought._

_"I will protect humanity from the monsters. I will not give up your gift." Percy replied._

_"Then train hard young pup." With that the she wolf faded from his vision._

* * *

**Summit: (Percy P.O.V.)**

I woke up from the dream feeling very weird. It was night and the moon was out, directly above the summit of the mountain.

I then noticed something very strange: I could see a snout of a dog right in front of my eyes. I then looked down and saw something that almost made me faint.

I had paws.

* * *

**A. I hope you're not too mad. Exams are coming along so I may only get one or two chapters out. Then I have a job across state and I will have no internet. I will try as hard** **as I can.**

**Please review, it helps me write!**


End file.
